


Prank??

by LeonNaegi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	Prank??

**Tsukishima Kei x Sixx Kaizu**  
   
“Wanna go out?” Tsukishima asked; Sixx blinked a few time. “Pardon?” Sixx asked, he really couldn’t believe that Tsukishima said that. “I said… Wanna go out?” Tsukishima repeated what he said. “S-Sure...”  
   
 **\------------------------------------**  
   
Tsukishima meant it as a prank; He didn’t know that Sixx was actually going to accept his confession. He sighed; Sixx is a good friend, a person who had stuck with him ever since He met him with the Nekoma. Tsukishima started to like him little by little; But the reason why he never made the move to change his relationship. Tsukishima has been terrified at the thought of rejection or breaking up, that would ruin the friendship the two of them shared. But… Why did he accept his confession? Maybe Sixx reply was also a prank?  
   
He looked over to the tiny group of people that Sixx was with; it was Kisugete, Akashi, Talia, Noi and Stark. Tsukishima didn’t know that they were all friends when they were younger. But of course Tsukishima was looking at Sixx he had a tiny smile on his lips as he continues talking to the others. It looked like they were trying to convince him to do something. Sixx looks over at Tsukishima, his smile grew.  
   
Tsukishima looked away; Sixx walked over to him “Hey, Tsukishima.” Sixx grinned widely as he sits down beside him. Tsukishima smiles a little “Hello, Sixx”  
   
“Hey are you free tomorrow?”  
   
“I have practice.”  
   
“O-Oh yeah…” Sixx pause for a moment… “Can we walk home together?”  
   
Tsukishima shot him a look “I just said I have-“ Sixx cuts him off before he could finish. “I know but I could wait for you. That should be fine, right?” Tsukishima sighs. “Do as you wish.” Sixx smiles grew again.  
   
 **\-----------------------------------------**  
   
The next day  
   
Sixx waited for Tsukishima to finish practice. He had a smile on his face, practice was almost over so he only needed to wait 30 minutes; Sixx suddenly decide to go watch the blonde play volleyball. Sixx stared to walk towards the gym.  
   
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **  
Tsukishima was becoming extremely irked by his team mates. They had been teasing him nonstop ever since he entered the gym. He was able to put up with it for the first thirty minutes of practice, but after that half an hour, he is annoyed. “Tsukishima is actually capable of liking somebody? Wow… and I thought he was just a sarcastic bastard.” Said Tanaka  
   
“Tsukki isn’t a sarcastic bastard!”  
   
“Nobody asked you, Yamaguchi.”  
   
“Oh, sorry..!”  
   
“So, So Tsukishima you should tell us how you confessed.”  
   
“Shut the hell up!” Tsukishima nearly screamed, throwing the volleyball down on the floor in frustration. “In the first place, I never meant to ask him out! I just thought it would be funny if I made a prank on him! But who would have expected the guy to actually take me seriously-“ Tsukishima cuts himself off when he heard the door creak open.  
   
Tsukishima turns and finds Sixx standing in the door way, with his eyes wide. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he heard everything he just said. “A... prank...” Sixx ducked his head down, using his hair to effectively hide his face. “I-I see… though something was strange from the beginning... so that’s what it was… of course, you would never ask me out… well aren’t I stupid...?”  
   
“H-hey, Sixx-“  
   
Sixx head jerked up at the sound of his voice. “Kei, you jerk! Imbecile! Go away and die!” Sixx turned around and ran out the gym.  
   
 **\------------------------------------------------**  
   
Sixx heard footsteps following closely behind him, and he urged his feet to move faster. He was crying, and showing his tears to his crush was probably the last thing he wanted to do. He raced out of the school, down the side walk, past many students that were walking home. Sixx kept running, and he refused to stop. He was almost at his friends  _(Stark’s)_  house, when a hand suddenly enclosed his arm, pulling him back into Tsukishima’s chest.”  
   
“Finally… caught... you…” Tsukishima panted. The two of them stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths.  
   
“L-Let me go..!” Sixx pushed against Tsukishima, only have him wrap his arms around him enclosing his small frame. “Bad boy, you were not supposed to run.”  
“Shut up..!” Sixx looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, his eyes narrowed in anger. Tsukishima stopped, he made him cry; He never wanted to make him cry. “Sixx, listen to me-“  
   
“No, you listen to me, you are an absolute jerk! How could you do something like this? How could you play around with my feelings? I thought you were being serious!” Tsukishima stared at him, stunned. “I have liked you ever since I met you! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when you kept teasing me about how small I look? and that I looked like a girl? And that I was never able to get someone to love me? Or when you started trying to hook me up with other people that I didn’t even know? Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Kei?!  
   
“Shut up…”  
   
“I may be this small for a guy, I may act un-social all the time but that doesn’t mean that you could play around with my feelings, Kei! Why can’t you just understa-“ Sixx gets cut off by Tsukishima “The one that was having a hard time was me.” Sixx looked up at the blond. He gives a watery smile. “Just what makes you think that, Tsukishima Kei?”  
   
“Why do you think I tease you? Why do you think I always told you that you were small and looked feminine? How many people do you think I had to warn because they got too close to you…?”  
   
“K-Kei…?”  
   
“Just how long… do you think I’ve liked you?”  
   
“H-Huh?”  
   
Sixx look up at him, and Tsukishima looked down at him, as stoic as ever.  
   
“Stop kidding around.”  
   
“But I’m not.” Sixx chuckled, a bit warily. “But you are.”  
   
“No, I am not.”  
   
“Then I must be dreaming.” Tsukishima smirks. “And why might that be?” Sixx laughed. “The sarcastic prince just confessed to me”  
   
“And…?” Sixx snorted. “There’s no way you’re serious, Kei.” Tsukishima grins and grabs his shoulders, before he leans in. millimeters away from his lips, he whispers. “Would you like to test that theory..?” Sixx smiled “Yes please.”


End file.
